Shattered World
Hey guys, this is the first map game in this wiki, and the 4th one created by me, Derpmaster21. Rules * No swearing or racist comments (I will permaban u) * Please please PLEASE be plausible * You can only switch nations once * If you put yourself on the mod list without the creator or head mod's permission, you are banned. * We will be using an algorithm to determine wars. * Last, but not least, have fun!!! Map Players * Texas: Derpmaster21 * Kerala: Sailesh s nair * Valencia: * Pasundan: *25px Kathmandu: * Muscovy: * Vienna: Mods * Game Creator: Derpmaster * Mod 1: * Mod 2: Game Backstory The world has just undergone a great depression, and hat caused anarchy to prevail and every first degree country division (state, province, whatever) to become independent. Do you have what it takes to be successful in this Shattered World? 2050 Muscovy: We Invade False Muscovy, (the oblast surrounding Moscow) We also have 1 Tsar Bomba that was never destroyed. We threaten to use it on anyone who does not join us peacefully * MOD RESPONSE: '''Moscow Oblast is successfully inaded by Muscovy. '''Kerala:We Invade Tamil Nadu,Karnataka and Andhra Pradesh'Response Needed'.Elections Were made and it was a close contest between the Communist Party and Democratic party.At last,The Democratic Party wins.We Increase our GDP.We also start to rebuild Kochi,Calicut,Kottayam and Trivandrum. * MOD RESPONSE: '''Tamil Nadu surrenders, and Karnataka is close to falling. However, Andhra Pradesh holds out and the war with Andhra Pradesh so far is a stalemate. '''Pasundan: Reza Amrullah Gunawan, the leader of organization "Pasundan Ngahiji"(en:United Pasundan), declared independence, but Indonesia didn't recognized Pasundan. So, people began a rebellion. Quickly, the rebels captured all part of Bandung City, and were spreading to small cities around it. After that, as a newly nations, we ask another separate nations for an alliance. Response Needed. We continued to expand our territory, and we can reached Cirebon and Bogor. We finally take all Province of West Java, and now plan to attack Capital of Jakarta. 25px Kathmandu: After years of neglect and suffering, Nepal had a chance, a new government to guide our predecessors to success and pleasure, the greatest era of Nepal in the world, where it exceeded to the level of the declining countries of Europe. But alas, a "great depression" destroyed this era of prosperity and had nearly plunged Nepal into warring states full of barbarity. We start off by quenching the entire central region of Nepal with our superior troops, going along the Main Highway Network and blocking trade nodes significant to the enemy, using stealth and hit-and-run tactics to gain massive ground. Currently, our country is led by the last of the great gurkhas, democratically elected, beating the Fascist Party by about 15%. '''Texas: '''We are the last state that stayed loyal to Donald Trump and his descendants, we are currently being led by Supreme Leader Donald Trump the Third. We start invading Oklahoma. We also improve infrastructure in our capital of Houston. 2051 Category:Map Games Category:Maps